Sam Won't Say She's In Love
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Ok, so this is my very 1st Danny Phantom fan fic! *Everyone cheers* Thank you, thank you! Anyways, basically one night Tucker finally decides to converse with Sam about her feelings towards Danny. Enjoy! I'm thinking about doing the original idea, that's a little bit longer where Danny is listening. Slight romance due to the song! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from Three-Letter-Princess by Emmazippy577 , enjoy! I obviously don't own Danny Phantom! I also don't own Hercules nor the song! Warning: This is just the simple version of the song, because I typed it, and I'm to lazy to write the full version.**

**Sam POV**

"**Tucker, what do you mean?" I ask my techno-geek friend over video chat. "I mean, oh wait, ok Danny wants to join, bring in or decline?" he asked me. "Decline, this is a private conversation." I answered him waiting for his attention back. "Ok, declined. Anyways, I mean how you're love-stricken for Danny. I've known it since we met, Danny's just to oblivious to your feelings for him, and his feelings for you." Tucker explained to me. "Who'd ya think you're kiddin'. He's the Earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden. Honey, I can see right through you. Girl ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of." Tucker sang. "Isn't that that stupid Disney song?" I asked him questionably. "Sam, just go with t." Tucker said. "Huh, fine." I said rolling my eyes. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." I sang this time. This pattern continued with us each singing a line of the song.**

**Tucker: You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh.**

**Sam: It's to cliché, I won't say I'm in love.**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "get a grip, girl". Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.**

**Tucker: You keep on denying, who you are and how you're felling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up. That ya got it bad.**

**Sam: No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no.**

**Tucker: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh. **

**Sam: It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.**

**I finished closing my lap top. Flopping onto my bed I sighed and rolled on to my back. I looked up to my ceiling where only I seemed to notice a white heart colored in black. Inside it in silvery snow-white letters were the initials, "D+S" Before I turned on my side staring out the window and falling asleep, I traced the heart with my finger and said, "At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love."**


	2. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Okay, so MANY people have enjoyed Sam Won't Say She's In Love! And by 'MANY' I mean, like, 6 people. Anyways, enough talking about my failures… hehe… *no one protesting*. Okay rude! ANYWAYS! I was re-reading it, and I started thinking, "What if I made it a longer story instead of a two-shot?" Well, I myself enjoyed the sweet ending, but I'm still kind of wondering about the outcomes. So YOU shall decide!**

**Sam: Shall?**

**Me: Yes I like it.**

**Tucker: Even I'M not that geeky dude!**

**Me: *glares daggers at Tucker* *suddenly breaks out in an evil grin* Whatever Tucker**

**Tucker: *PDA's mysteriously start flying all over the place* MY BABIES!**

**Me: *whistles innocently***

**Ok, anyways, tell me if I should keep it a one-shot, if I should make it longer, or if I should keep it the way it is and just make a new story as a sequel about what happened after their conversation. I might even add in another song! So, yeah. Anyways, tell me!**

**Tucker: *tackles me out of nowhere* **

**Me: Ah! What the heck?! *tries ****pulling ****PRYING of 14 year old child***

**Tucker: GIVE ME BACK MY PDA!**

**Me: Um, w-what PDA? *inauspiciously pulls out a PDA and sticks it in pocket***

**Sam: *records on phone* How about I sell this for 10 bucks a video? *laughs***

**Me: Bye guys! Tucker, that's my diary!**

**Tucker: What's this about Danny being cute?**

**Me: Um, uh, BYE! *screaming like a girl is heard off-screen***

**Tucker: I'm SORRY!**

**Now you know who was screaming….**


End file.
